chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Push Mix
Chuck Versus the Push Mix is the thirteenth episode in the fourth season of ''Chuck'', which aired on January 31, 2011. Synopsis As Sarah works to free Mary Bartowski, Chuck and Morgan embark on their own mission to take down Alexei Volkoff. Meanwhile, Casey bonds with his daughter Alex McHugh, while Ellie tries to ease Devon's anxieties over fatherhood. Full Plot Main Story While visiting him in the hospital, Chuck, Morgan and Alex hear Casey wakes and grunts the word "pants", leading them to find the piece of Yuri the Gobbler's glass eye in his pants pocket, which had been used to store the Hydra database. Chuck flashes on the device, where he is given the lead of finding a CIA engineer, Roni Eimacher who helped built the Hydra network for Volkoff. When Chuck asks where it came from, Casey grunts "Sarah", proving to Chuck that Sarah Walker has not actually gone rogue, and restoring his trust in her. Meanwhile, Sarah and Mary infiltrate Volkoff's office to learn where he stored the Hydra device. Mary then receives a call from Volkoff, so she takes to the side to distract him while Sarah finishes her work. They soon leave after learning that Volkoff has hidden it with "The Contessa". At Castle, Chuck asks General Beckman on Sarah and Mary's progress in bringing down Volkoff, Beckman tells him that they will be meeting a woman named "The Contessa". Beckman then benches Chuck and Morgan from further involving themselves in the operation. However, refusing to let Sarah be forced to do any more extreme things in the name of taking down Volkoff, Chuck and Morgan then decide to embark on their own mission to save Sarah and Mary and to take down Volkoff Industries, which Chuck had conjured up a brilliant plan to. Similarly, Mary and Sarah are on a mission to find the Hydra. But Mary wants to get Sarah out of there, since she does not want another person to disappoint Chuck. At the Volkoff Industries Headquarters, Volkoff is alone in the building, as he approaches his office, he is met with various power failures. At his office, his monitor screen is hacked, and he reads the message in it that says, "Hello Volkoff. I want my wife back". Volkoff becomes heavily cautious and decides to mobilize with his two best agents, Sarah and Mary, and bring them aboard The Contessa, where the Hydra is held, in fear of knowing that Orion is still alive and may jeopardize the Hydra network. Chuck and Morgan later track down and kidnapped Eimacher. But since they could not interrogate him in Castle without Beckman knowing about it, they instead bring him to Chuck's poorly disguised bathroom; Morgan describes it as hell. Unfortunately, they grabbed the wrong person, Barry Greenfield, who looks exactly like Eimacher. They then find the real Eimacher by comparing his photo later on. Eimacher quickly squeals, admitting that he was kidnapped and held under duress by Volkoff, who had threatened the lives of everyone he knew, to build the Hydra Network. Eimacher had to construct the Hydra Network aboard The Contessa, revealing it to be a ship rather than a person's name. Onwards aboard The Contessa, Chuck and Morgan are later met with Sarah and Mary. Morgan later enters the Hydra database, before everyone else, and is trapped in the room, where lasers are activated to guard the database. Morgan uses his recent yoga involvements to pass through the lasers, where he deactivates them and opens the door for the others. As Chuck, Morgan, Sarah and Mary desperately try to upload the information from the Hydra to the CIA, they discover that in order to access the network, they require a voiceprint passcode from Volkoff himself. As it happens, Volkoff discovers them. He smug walks up and reveals that his passcode is "Death is the solution to all problems", a quote from Stalin. Although Sarah, Chuck, and Morgan escape when Mary sacrificed herself to stay aboard the ship, Volkoff keeps her prisoner and shows her the messages he had gotten from Orion. The message tells him to meet with Orion at the Pine Cabin. Despite the betrayal, Volkoff still treats and cares deeply towards Mary, where he intends to win her love by returning with Orion's body after killing him. Volkoff goes to Orion's hideout spot, the Pine Cabin, only to find Chuck instead. Chuck reveals to him that he was pretending to be Orion all along to scare him. He proceeds to knock Volkoff out and tie him up. He brings up a gun, intent on getting revenge for Volkoff's indirect part in his father's leaving his family and death. Volkoff, implying that he will get at everyone Chuck cares about, is able to get out of his bonds and get the jump on Chuck. It appears that Volkoff prevails and he reveals that all of Chuck's family will die, from Casey, to Ellie, who is about to give birth, and Mary, who's under guard by Volkoff's men. Chuck reveals that this was all a set up to get Volkoff's passcode to download the Hydra to the Orion's computer server, just after he gets Volkoff to pronounce the word "Solution", which activates the voice receiver on Orion's computers, to interpret the Hydra network's passcode: "Death is the solution to all problems" and downloads it; also, Chuck's gun wasn't loaded with any bullets. Sarah rescues Mary, taking down Volkoff's men together while Casey knocks out Volkoff's henchman at the hospital, who thought he had already suffocated Casey, when in actuality, he had taken off his pulse monitor and held his breath. Although Volkoff believes he at least has Chuck cornered at the cabin with his operatives guarding the perimeter to ensure Chuck never makes out alive, bragging that he'll need an army to escape, Chuck opens the door to reveal Beckman and the U.S Marines. They arrest Volkoff and escort Chuck to the hospital in time for Ellie's birth. Before Volkoff leaves to prison, Chuck points out that it's actually his father's computer virus that got Volkoff's network, managing to restore some of his father's work and effort he spent on searching for Mary for many years. Volkoff simply tells Chuck to remind his mother to come visit him. Casey and Alex While at Westside Medical, Alex worries deeply over Casey. Under the comfort of Morgan, she tells Casey that she does not want to lose her dad again, as she spent her life thinking her father was dead. She sits by Casey everyday at the hospital. She also notices that Casey spends most of his time with the bonsai tree, as she had brought it to the hospital for him. Later on when the Bartowski family arrive to the hospital for Ellie's childbirth, Casey had assumed Alex had went back home. Shortly after that, Alex surprises him by telling him that she was actually away to buy coffee, and whether he likes it or not, she will always stick by him. The Push Mix Earlier in the episode, at the Buy More, Chuck gives Devon a CD for Ellie's "Push mix". Jeff and Lester were eavesdropping on the two. They then sneak the push mix CD away from Devon's backpack, and decided that they'll surprise Ellie and Devon at the hospital by playing live for them when they're nearing childbirth. Later on, when Ellie is ready to give birth to her daughter, Jeffster shows up at the entrance of Westside Medical, where they ask around where the Woodcombs are. They are prevented from entering Ellie's room as they are not relatives. Instead, Jeff and Lester perform "Push" by Salt N Pepa through the hospital's PA system. The moment Ellie hears it, she screams "Oh god, no", followed by Casey, who also hears this too and groans, "Jeffster". The patients waiting next to Jeff and Lester however seem to enjoy their performance and even danced with them, though some are still uncomfortable. Jeffster are then escorted from the building by the security guards. The Woodcombs Devon is fretting over Ellie's impending labor and is deeply frightened over becoming a father. Although Ellie is cheerful and calm, Devon is unable to control his anxiety until he talks to Casey, who regrets missing out on Alex's birth, as well as the rest of her childhood. The entire family is able to go back after settling the downfall of Volkoff, just in time for Ellie's birth with Casey and Mary's presence, bringing joy to Ellie as she would have never expected the latter to be there for her. Mary and Devon now accompany Ellie as she gives the birth of Clara Woodcomb. After Ellie had a long good look at her daughter, she passes Clara onto Devon, who leaves his signature and trademark word when holding her, "Awesome". Chuck & Sarah Chuck had originally believed that Sarah had turned to Volkoff Industries completely, after almost fatally injuring Casey by throwing him out a window. At the beginning of the episode, Casey tells Chuck to look through his pants, where he finds a piece of the Hydra device. Chuck asks Casey where he had gotten it from, Casey simply utters the name "Sarah", shocking Chuck as he had believed Sarah had turned. After Clara Woodcomb was born, Chuck and Sarah wait outside in the hall, where he then proposes to Sarah immediately afterward. Chuck's proposal in the hospital mirrored Casey's story about his proposal to Kathleen McHugh at a bus station in Buffalo. Guest Stars * Timothy Dalton as Alexei Volkoff * Linda Hamilton as Mary Bartowski * Mekenna Melvin as Alex McHugh * Igor Jijikine as Armand Trivia * "Eimacher" is German for "Egg maker". * This episode was originally meant to be the season finale, until NBC renewed the season for an additional eleven more episodes. Deleted scenes The Season 4 DVD contains the following deleted scenes from this episode: * Devon and Ellie entering the hospital with their CIA escort as Devon continues to freak out. Quotes * Alexei Volkoff: "'Death is the solution to all problems.' It's a quote from my favorite poet and humanitarian - Joseph Stalin." Music * "Rad Anthem" by Rad Omen * "Got A Nerve" by Grand Vanity * "Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous * "Push" (by Salt-n-Peppa) covered by Jeffster! External Links * Chuck Versus the Push Mix - Promo trailer Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes